The Escape of Fleance
by AllisonReader
Summary: In grade 10 when my class was reading Macbeth, we were given an assignment to show how Banquo's heirs were to become the ruling family. This is what I came up with. Rated T for violence and death.


**The Escape of Fleance**

This is the story of Fleance, as told to me by my father. To me some of it sounds a bit unbelievable, but people said it was an unnatural time when Macbeth was alive. If you are wondering my name is Adrienne.

Fleance and his father Banquo were coming back from riding when three murderers put out a torch and stabbed Banquo. Banquo yelled to his son "flee and save your life." Fleance jumped onto his horse and rode away.

He rode into hills that looked mountainous and met three witches. "Fleance, son of Banquo. Greetings." The first one hissed. "We want to tell you good fortune." The second one croaked out. "That you and your family will be kings" crackled the third. "Be gone evil ones I do not want to hear your predictions. Leave me be in peace and serenity" shouted Fleance as he rode off. Soon they did follow him to see where he went. Once they saw, they were gone.

Fleance went far into the woods were there was a small secluded village. He tied his horse to a tree outside the village and walked in. He went to the largest house and knocked. The lord of the village, Philip came to the door and looked leery of the strange young man at his door. "Please sir, would I be able to stay here in your village for a bit?" asked the young man with impeccable manners. "Why do you need housing if I may ask?" asked Philip. The young man replied, "Kind Sir, I can not go home for if I do I may face my fate. My father was murdered in front of my eyes a few hours ago." "May I ask you your name young man?" requested the olden man. "Yes, it is Fleance. Have you heard that the king was murdered?" responded Fleance. "My lord" Philip said surprised. "Forgive me. Your father was a good man. And yes I heard about the king" he said sadly. "'Tis alright, may I please have a room. I'm very weary," requested Fleance. "Of course, my daughter Arianne will show you to the room you will occupy. Please stay as long as you need," answered Philip. "Arianne please take this gentleman to Banquo`s room" Philip asked his daughter. "Yes father, please come this way sir," she said. Fleance followed the girl in awe of her wondrous beauty. "Here we are sir. Please one question. Who are you?" she asked. "Fleance, son of Banquo" he replied as if he were in a trans. She touched his battered face and said "Fleance, son of Banquo meet me in this hall at noon. I would like to know the man I am to marry." "I must go, bring food at noon" he whispered as he went into the room.

What greeted him in his room was a big surprise. "Fleance you will not get your bride easily" the second witch cackled. "Be careful you or your family might get cursed," cried out the first one. "Take the bride soon or get her with child" the third screeched. "The quicker you ask for her the easier it will be, the latter you ask the harder it will be to convince the father who doesn't trust you" all three chanted. Then the witches vanished.

Fleance shivered, and he thought, "That was most eerie".

He washed his scratched face carefully. He was bloody from tree branch scratches. He put on the clean clothes they had laid out. Then climbed into bed.

When Fleance awoke it was almost noon. He combed out his hair. Then waited till it was a minute to noon and went into the hall.

In the hall there was a bench and on the bench waiting was Arianne. She motioned him to sit. He sat close beside her. "Fleance I love you and I don't even know you. How is that possible?" she whispered in his ear. "My dear I do not know either. I love you too and I don't know you, but I don't care. Let us get to know each other right now" he answered. "I am 13 and lived here all my life. My father wants me to marry a noble. I have always wanted to be a mother," she explained.

"I am 13 and my father was always traveling. He made time for me and my mother" said Fleance. Arianne told Fleance everything and he told her everything.

"My father wants me to marry soon," she said sadly. "My father wanted me to marry soon too" he replied. "Oh its late in the afternoon I have to go Fleance" Arianne cried. "It is alright, go" Fleance responded.

"Arianne where have you been! I searched nearly everywhere for you. Go to your room and stay there," exclaimed her angry father. "In the hall, yes sir" Arianne said meekly. "I will have you wed off by the end of the week. You are going to marry a man who is a noble and it is an arranged for years already.

"Oh no I want to marry Fleance not someone else" thought Arianne while going to her quarters.

"Maid please go and get Fleance" Philip asked a maid. "Fleance sir, Philip would like to see you" the maid quivered. "Thank you" said the polite young man. "You asked to see me sir," said Fleance as he entered. "Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. I want to tell you about the arranged marriage your father and I made up about 12 years ago. You are to be wed to my beloved daughter," explained the older man. "Certainly, that is fine. She is quite lovely," answered Fleance. "I would like you to be in wedlock before long. As in six days we wed. Would you like to tell her the news?" asked Philip. "Indeed sir" Fleance responded.

She heard a soft tapping a on her door. Rustling her skirt she got up and went to the door. "I am not to come out till it is time for being wed. I will open the door but not step out," cried Arianne. She opened the door. "I have great news my dearest, but let me come in to share it." He stepped in she closed the door. "We are to be in wedlock in six days. I am the person in the arranged marriage. We can forever live together. You can have as many babies as you want!" exclaimed Fleance happily. "I am so happy. There are so many things to do so shoo!" Arianne said joyously.

So the preparations for the wedding began. The whole village was taking part in the wedding from decorating the church to preparing the house for Fleance. He was given one of the larger houses in the village until one could be built for him and his wife (also later, kids). The bride and groom both received wonderful wedding outfits. After the wedding they went to the house to enjoy the night.

Not long after it was found that Arianne was with child. Since her father had no sons of his own he asked, "After I am gone Fleance will you look after the village?" Fleance answered "always." Several months later not one child was born but two beautiful baby boys.

It was nearly a year since Banquo was murdered and the witches decided it was time to pay Fleance a visit. "Fleance, Macbeth killed many people including your father the king and almost you" shrieked one. "Macbeth is dead you can go into the open now" howled another. "Malcolm will die in is sleep but not by 'murder' and leave you as king" screeched the other. "I have told you before I do not listen to your absurd lies. Leave my family and me in peace you foul beings, be gone" raged a furious Fleance. With that they were gone.

After Philip and Banquo turned a year old and Fleance and Arianne had their birthdays and turn 15. Arianne's father was called away to aid the war against Macbeth. He called Fleance "I am going to this war I might not be back, please take care of this village.

You will be safe in the village." "Yes sir I will stay" responded Fleance. Then Philip said farewell to his family and left.

"Good, you're here Philip. We are nearly done; many a person is fighting in search of revenge. Have you heard if any one found the body of Fleance after his father was found murdered?" explained and asked Ross. "That is good that this war is almost threw. Oh, umm… the boy is not dead. He fled before his doom. He is married to my daughter and has two sons that are twins," exclaimed Philip. "Good, Malcolm liked him. You can stay or you can go if you like," said Ross. "No need to stay, Macbeth is dead" said Angus walking up to them.

One of Macbeth's loyal peasants` sneaked up behind the group with a dagger. He was just in reach to stab one when Ross yelled out "watch out!" but the man was already sinking his dagger into Philip's back in the lower right. Angus ran and captured the man. While Ross bandaged Philip's back. "He is to be hanged," said Angus as he yanked the man in his hand.

"I am going to my family. This is a deep gash and I want to say farewell before I go" said Philip. "Go if you want to see your family" said the nobles.

When Philip returned he was just barely hanging on to life. "Fleance you have no more enemies that are known. I leave you the town, take good care of it and your family," stated Philip. "Yes sir" answered Fleance. "I trust that you will lead the town threw thick and thin just like… your… marriage" that was the last thing Philip said.

After Philip's burial Arianne was with child again. Before Arianne`s sixteenth birthday she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom they named Adrienne.

They lived in peace for a year and then Ross rode in one day. "Fleance the king requests to see you" Ross exclaimed. "What for. Did he say?" asked Fleance. "Sir, he just said you could bring your family. He did not say why. Just that you need to come!" answered Ross. "I'll gather my family and pack," responded Fleance. "We'll see you then" Ross said.

A week later they arrived at Malcolm's castle. Only to find that he was dying. "This is horrible. Why! When did you learn you were dying!" cried out Arianne. "They believe I was poisoned. I don't know how I have a person who tastes my food and he is not sick. About a month ago. I want your family to take the crown, since I have no son" replied the king. While a silent Fleance listened. Finally Fleance spoke "who are they." "I don't know. I don't know, it is scary am only a little older than you and I can barely see! You must take over after I am gone for I have no one to take over, but you do. Please, please Fleance," asked the king. "I will of course," answered Fleance.

"_We told you, you would be king, we told you, we told you, and we told you. Fleance what we told you has come true. You are king, you are, and you are. With our last words to you the king will be dead. Dead to the world and dead to you. The king Malcolm is dead," the witches said with ominous laughs._ Then Fleance woke from his dream to his little girl crying. He had realised it was a dream but it scared him as he fell asleep.

In the morning the castle awoke to death the king had died in his sleep.

No buddy had killed the king no one was accused either. The king was buried and Fleance was crowned king. Fleance believed it was those witches for years.

Fleance's son's grew and married and had children. The daughter grew up and married and is with child. Fleance and Arianne are still king and queen. Oh and if you didn't understand it, I am Adrienne the king's youngest child. I am 15 and my parents really did have all that happen to them.


End file.
